For The Love of A Dragon
by Nellie
Summary: A destined child. A girl Ken loves, but loves Ryu. A crash between good and evil. A test of friendship. A journey full of betrayals and agonies, where only true strength matters. One will survive it all, for the love of a dragon.


**Author : **Nellie   
**Rating : **General   
**Disclaimers : **Street Fighters does not belong to me, but to Capcom and their respective mangakas. I only own Lu-Yin.   
**Summary : **The destined child studied martial arts together with Ryu and Ken. As the years passed, they developed a special friendship that will last for forever. Yet, will the friendship be strong enough to overcome all obstacles, especially the fate of a destined child? Ahh... romance will be added after a number of chapters. How, you ask? Read on. I promise this will be a non-yaoi. 

**For The Love of A Dragon**   
_~Prologue; Lu-Yin, the Destined Child~_

  
  
  
  


Night was nearing in an unfriendly approach. The sky was crying, howling and furiously struggling. Colonies of powerful, fearless winds violently shaking the mighty trees of the forest, each trying to prove their strength to another. A serial roar of thunders came crashing to the poor, unprotected grass-carpeted ground. Despite the continuous fall of large, speeding raindrops, the red liquid continued to redden the flowing water gathered on the ground after a period of rainfalls. A small figure, taking small and weak steps toward a dojo as a trail of redness spreading wider behind, was breathing slowly and deeply, yet was loud enough to be heard between the roars of fierce thunders. An aged man stood firmly at the entrance of the dojo watching the approaching figure. A frown was formed as he recognized the figure. 

"The destined child…" he whispered, concerned and worried. _Why would the child be here, at this time of the day?_ Without hesitating, he walked towards the child, with rapid steps. He watched in horror as a strike of lightning hit upon the child. Shrill cries echoed in the heavy rainfall. Strong light glowed around the small body, brightening the darkening sky, as if absorbing the electric and power of the lightning. He closed his eyes for a moment, making sure he was not seeing things. Yet, the image remained strong and clear before his eyes. After what seemed like an hour, they cry stopped, along with the strange bright glow, but the dwelling fear and agony of the cry stayed in his mind and eardrum, haunting, taunting him. The child fell to the ground with surprisingly loud 'thud', accompanied by a splash from the rainwater. In a blink of eye, he was at the child's side. 

"Master Gouken, I beg you… please allow me to stay here, I have no where to go, to hide…" the small figure said, soft and needy. Before he could open his mouth, the figure collapsed in his arms. He quickly checked for a life pulse, and released a sigh of relief. _The child is alive…_ Blood covered the unconscious child's clothing; somewhat hardening the soaked clothes as it froze into a dark 'magenta' –ish red. _Who have done this to the destined child? Who would want the hope of humankind dead?_ A terrible thought invaded his mind. _Darkness! The will of evil. I have to protect the destined child, no matter what._   
  
  
  


"Ryu… Ken… allow me to introduce my third disciple to you," Master Gouken's statement left his disciples' mouth gaping wide open, wandering if their master's third disciple referred to the petite young man besides him. Looking no more than 21 of age, the younger man's petite body was supported by surprisingly firm muscles. If any good-looking man was unworthy of being called handsome, he had to be the first candidate in anyone's list. His long, straight jet-black hair was laying perfectly in places, soft trails curling down his ears smoothly, a vision of a silk flowing pass his shoulder. His eyes, was simply beautiful, dark brown in colour, with its deep complexion, attractive though emotionless. Somehow, his dull emotionless features only added merits to his beauty. Definitely unworthy of being called handsome. It was boys like him that created the phrase 'pretty boys'. Seeing him cleared Ken's doubt on the tale of Narcissus, who fell in love with his own reflection in the mirror. However, he was not likely one who pratised martial arts. 

"Meet Lu-Yin. He is only sixteen, and grew up in a city of Taiwan, so therefore may not speak fluent Japanese. He may not even be able to adapt to our livings, especially the training sessions. I trust you to take good care of him," Master Gouken began. 

Twenty-year-old Hoshi Ryu and Ken Masters exchanged looks with each other. Was it truly their master, who would never show any sign of concern even if either of them died during a training session, or would never show any outward sign though he was truly concerned? Could he really be their master, Gouken? 

"Pleased to meet both of you," he said, his voice vibrant and husky, sending chills to the fighters. A voice so sexy, unique, and so 'manly' despite his feminine looks. Ryu could somehow sense a de vaju of his past, while Ken was slightly annoyed that a better looking man than him living under the same roof as he. 

"I expect both of you to take full care of Lu-Yin. Should anything happen to him, you can be sure that I will put it into your accounts. I assume you will protect him from dangers at all costs, even at the risks of your lives. Do you understand?" He continued. 

Ryu quickly agreed, unable to take his eyes off the lovely creature, which gave him such a warm remembrance of the past. Queasy, yet warm nevertheless. He could have sworn he had seen the boy somewhere, sometime in the past. Yet it was rather impossible, for he had been living in the dojo for as long as he could remember, his master, Ken, a journalist and his irritating daughter being the only other humans he had even seen. 

Ken, on the other hand, quickly protested. "Why should we? Who is he anyway?" he grumbled, obviously in an unhappy mood, stained with jealousy. 

"Ken, you should never question my decision," Master Gouken scolded. 

A very annoyed Ken pouted. Master Gouken sighed at his second disciple's childish behavior. He had the tendency to show his immature side whenever he felt injustice upon him. 

"Because… he is the destined child. I hope this answer will satisfy your curiosity." 

Immediately, all of the confusions were cleared. Standing before them, was the 'destined child' who was being testified in countless prophecies. The savior of humankind. One who had the power to decide the fate of the world, who held the key to Earth's future. One with unknown powers, whom the Shotokan students were destined to protect when time arrived. Somehow, no doubts crossed their minds. Not a single doubt about his identity. Lu-Yin's beauty was as flawless as predicted. 

"So… you are really the destined child…" 

"No. It's just me, the third disciple of Master Gouken, studying the Shotokan karate with Ryu and Ken. It's just me… Lu-Yin."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's ramblings: **I know this is very confusing… not your everyday all SF characters fan-fictions and everything. Lu-Yin is a very complicated OC of mine, with a very 'new and original' legend added into the story. I will you will still support me, nevertheless. Have pity of me, who lives in a country where English is not exactly a main language. This is my first Street Fighter fan-fiction. I do not mind flames. :)   



End file.
